The invention relates to a condenser microphone according to the preamble of claim 1 and US 2013/0044899 A1.
Said document, the content of which is incorporated by reference in the content of the present application, discloses a dual backplate electret microphone in a housing. The diaphragm is adhesively bonded on a ceramic ring with a partly metallized surface and is inserted with that from the rear side into the microphone housing, in which the front electrode has already been introduced, and is fixed together with a circular carrier plate, which carries the electronics and closes off the microphone toward the rear, and supports for the back electrode, by the flanging of the edge of the housing.